


Amend

by 27thSky



Series: Time and Fate [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, High School, KiKuro friendship, M/M, Ofc there is angst, Pining, are people waiting for it?, the awaited next arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky
Summary: Fate has never been Ryouta's best friend. That's why he can't help but be doubtful to take the step forward to take the second chance she has presented to him especially after the mess that was Teiko. Will this time be different? Will they finally make amends?





	1. Don't Call Me That

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei~ 'Cause if it belonged to this author, it'd become Kise no Basketball with lots of AoKise on the side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Starting over, it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you guys haven't lost patience waiting for this. Life has been hectic but everything has been worth it in the end.
> 
> Anyways, congratulations are in order to this author's humble self! I finally passed my board exams. I'm not sure to others out there but its a big achievement for me and my precious readers has been a great help for me in this endeavour. Throughout my preparation, it was the amazing comments from my awesome readers that gave me a huge smile and inspiration whenever I felt tired. Thus I really want to share this success to you all! Thank you so, so, much! All the love and kisses for you all!
> 
> I wanna give special recognition to my awesome friends that really helped me a lot.  
> To Ate Roch, thank you sooooooo much for the prayers and support!  
> To Cat, you really are precious! Always remember that I'll always be here.  
> To Kary, I'm soooo looking forward to your vids! Keep it up!  
> To anon-san from tumblr, thank you so so much for your inspiring ask. You really cheered me right up. And this chapter is for you.
> 
> Above all, always, Glory to God.
> 
> I finally decided to publish it after leaving it sitting in my documents for months. It's not much but here goes. At all.

“Half for yourself,” Ryouta recited to himself as he stepped through the gate of his new school. _Kaijo High_. Breathing in the fresh air and seeing the familiar scene of people, Ryouta finally relaxed. His weeks of mulling over his first day seemed ridiculous now. Well, how could it not be ridiculous when he even resorted to using manga as a reference. Ryouta was now embarrassed to himself as he remembered his stupid antics.

 

* * *

 

 

 _High school debuts are a thing of fiction. Image changes are not unwelcomed but must be done with correct supervision (from someone who knows what he/she is doing, obviously). Going to a school where no one knows you is impractical and stupid._ These are the thoughts that ran through the head of Kise Ryouta as he closed the manga that he was reading. It also voiced out his own opinions in the piece of fiction that he read just now. It was supposed to be a reference to prepare him for his first day of high school tomorrow. Using manga as a reference was a stupid move Ryouta realized it now. In his defense, it seemed like a good idea at that time.

He was _Kise Ryouta_.

He wasn’t supposed to need a guide in handling one’s first day of school. After all, it was about handling people. It is about making new friends and finding one’s own place in an environment of diverse people. Not just ordinary people. _High school students_. Yes, there is a distinction. Teens are quite problematic after all and this is a known fact.

Ryouta, though, is an extrovert. He thrives with people. As a part time model, understanding people is what he should know best. (No. Its not posing or smiling for the camera. One should know what people want to see and project to the lens.) Ryouta has been trying not to admit the real reason for his sudden lack of confidence but he now see that this endeavour was futile.

Ryouta does not want a repeat of middle school. Just like what he was trying to do right now, Ryouta ran away. Away from the tears. Away from the pain. Away from _him_. Ironically, just like a lot of shoujo manga on new beginnings and high school debuts Ryouta was also doing it because of the most cliché plot in the literary world, _first love._

The blond gave out a long sigh as he stared on his ceiling. He was currently lying on his bed. The manga he was reading scattered on his right. He can feel the warmth of the sunlight through his window along with the fresh breeze that cooled the room. All in all, it was a great weather in Kanagawa. Somehow, he still felt melancholic. No, not melancholic but rather nostalgic. The perfect weather reminded him of the dramatic ‘rooftop scene’ which in Ryouta’s own opinion was listed high in his most embarrassing moments. Despite the fact that it was an important event in his life.

He cannot keep on doing this though. Second guessing and feeling nostalgic was not like Kise Ryouta. Standing up, he walked in front of his full body mirror. Seeing himself, Ryouta can recite every single changes he’s gone through in the months after middle school but it did not matter. What changed on the inside is what he must know and face.

Taking a deep breath, Ryouta closed his eyes and listened to nothing and everything. He scoffed at his own thoughts. Maybe he was really getting old or just plain stupid. From the overthinking he has been doing for the past week, Ryouta was totally leaning towards the latter.

Opening his eyes, he finally made a decision. “Kise Ryouta is still Kise Ryouta. I’m still a chatterbox half the time. Hyperactive, still half the time of course. Still handsome but not vain well, maybe a little. Still thinks that honesty towards oneself is a must. So, here goes,” Taking a deep breath and a loud exhale that echoed in his silent room, “Kise Ryouta is still in love with Aomine Daiki. Now that wasn’t so hard, isn’t it?” Ryouta asked his own reflection. To his own horror, he can see tears pooling in his amber eyes as memories involuntarily flashed in his mind.

_Gleaming maple wood floors. Squeaking floors and bouncing balls. Sun kissed skin. A smile that showed pure elation and excitement. The smell of sweat and spring rain. Mundane conversations filled with laughter and silent musings. Anguished and pained midnight blue eyes. Despairing teal ones. A lone figure in the middle of the court. The sound of a buzzer and a final tick of a clock._

 

The last memory pulled him out of his reverie. He was still a mess after all. He chuckled mirthlessly as he saw his tear-stained face and amber eyes that reflected pain. Maybe he wasn’t really Kise Ryouta anymore or maybe he still is just a little worse for wear version. “And still a crybaby,” Ryouta quietly added as he wiped away his tears and gave himself a smile. “You can do this one Ryouta and you’ll get through it. Half for him and half for yourself.”

For the first in the weeks of overthinking, Kise Ryouta gave himself a genuine smile. _Starting over, it is._

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing the bell that signalled the end of his first day brought a smile to Ryouta’s face. _First day done_. _Now off to basketball practice_. Ryouta knows that basketball practice would be a walk in the park. How could it not be after all. Basketball was as familiar as breathing to him by now. As for his new teammates, well Ryouta’s confident he can charm them enough to smoothen his transition.

* * *

 

Looking at the situation now, Ryouta wanted to smack himself from twenty minutes ago. His smooth transition was so not going well. As soon as he finished his own introduction, he received a strong kick from his bushy browed new captain. Well, Ryouta might indeed have gotten a bit overboard but it was supposed to be charming.

“Is this a correct treatment to someone, you scouted?” Ryouta rubbed his sore stomach. “Anyways you might be older than me but my skills are still better than yours.” Rising to his full, height Ryouta looked down to his new captain intimidation evident in his stance.

His captain’s furrowed brows indicated that he wasn’t cowered from Ryouta’s intimidation. Gray eyes that showed steel and confidence stared back at Ryouta. Somehow, seeing himself reflected in those metallic eyes made Ryouta think that this person can see through the layers that he used to protect himself.

“**Good or bad aside, this is Kaijo High’s basketball team. Its not because they were born first. The second and third years have been working hard and contributing that much longer than you. I’m telling you to respect that fact. Whether you’re the Generation of Miracles doesn’t matter. You’re a Kaijo first year now, Kise Ryouta. And I’m Kasamatsu Yukio. The captain of the team. You got something to say about that?”

Serious gray eyes met Ryouta’s amber ones for the second time and as the words sunk into his mind Ryouta knew then that he made the right decision. Kaijo is indeed, the right place for a new beginning. It was only solidified when heard the familiar tick. It was the sound that has accompanied and signalled important turning points of his life. Ryouta likes to think that this sound was fate’s way of reminding that the blond simply cannot ran away far enough from her. For the first time, this turning point wasn’t because of the owner of midnight blue eyes that haunted his dreams.

“Just one thing.” Ryouta replied seriously, threat and anger evident in his voice.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Call you what?” Kasamatsu wasn’t expecting the tone of the cocky brat. The threat and anger signalled that he hasn’t learned his lesson but he’ll let it slide for now. It was the pain that was hidden there that caught his attention. The three words that the brat uttered back was also quite unexpected.

 

 

“Generation of Miracles.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yukio's line were taken from the anime. It's one of my fave lines over all. Yes, I love Kasamatsu Yukio and I'll try to show my love for him in the succeeding chapters. (Tell me in the comments, your love for him!)  
> Told ya, it's not much. Its so short, isn't it?
> 
> Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I'll post the next part depending on the response on this one. So please do leave me something in the comments. The next one is my remaining pre-written chapter so I can't post it unless I can actually write a decent follow-up.
> 
> Cheers to you all! Hmu on tumblr, adoseofyukiya.


	2. That's Just It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's just Kurokocchi. He's not an enemy. If anything, he's the only one I have left from that mess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is posted simply because I wanted to indulge myself today~ It's a special day to me so I'm also giving you guys a treat. (Or will this be another tease?)
> 
> Please don't kill me if the conversations suck. I'm so awkward in writing scenes with multiple characters especially when they're conversing.
> 
> **8/9/18: This author republished this chapter because of the changes of some minor details.**

Ryouta has assimilated himself well enough into Kaijo within the few months of his stay in the team. His new team didn’t compose of monsters or prodigies. They were normal humans that worked their asses off to become better and Ryouta found that he preferred them this way.

His former teammates will always hold a special place for Ryouta but the pain and hurt from those times were still sharply felt by him. It also didn’t help that everyone seem to continue associating himself to them. It was that infernal title, _Generation of Miracles_ , Ryouta surmises. He can’t help but scoff whenever he heard it because he knew the truth. There was nothing miraculous about them. They were normal middle schoolers that were gifted skills in the sport they loved. Well, they might indeed be the prodigies of their generation but the effort they put aren't lacking either.

Akashi never cut corners even though he's the captain. Midorima never failed to squeeze in extra shooting practice. Ryouta himself jogs every morning to school and does extra laps in the afternoon. Aomine practically lives in a basketball court outside their regular practice and classes. Murasakibara, well, Ryouta's not so sure about that one but his practice attendance is good enough. Kuroko would sometimes puke his guts out just to keep up with their training menu. So, all in all, he did not agree to the infamy of their skills. The Generation of Miracles did not simply ride on their God-given talents. It was not a miracle.

Though if there was one thing Ryouta would concede as a miracle, it would've been their friendship. They were composed of headstrong individuals with very distinct personalities yet they made it work. This contradiction made their bond stronger. The feeling of belongingness was always there. And that was the reason why it hurt so much when Teikou’s stupid doctrine twisted and broke them.

People seem to make their middle school years illustrious but the experience was anything but that.

Ryouta shook his head. He can’t keep on thinking about the past if he wants to break the shackles of Teikou. Though his present task was quite opposite of what he’s supposed to do. After all, he was on his way to an obvious reminder of his former school. The only bright side for this situation would be he does adore the person he was going to visit.

* * *

 

 

 _Seirin High_. Looking at his surroundings, the young age of the school was evident all around. The facilities within his vicinity was obviously new. Pristine white paint gleamed in the buildings, cracks or fissures were nowhere to be found in the walkways and the general scent that welcomed him screamed new, not the familiar scent of well-worn wood common in older school.

Ryouta had no problem locating the school gym. Asking for directions, along with a flash of his smile, willing guides (or should he say girls) immediately flocked around him. By the time he reached the gym, Ryouta already had a considerable crowd around him.

“It’s been a while, Kise-kun.” Ryouta heard a voice greet him. It was a voice that he can recognize anywhere because it belonged to the person he considered irreplaceable. Apologizing to his fans, Ryouta made his way towards his friend.

“Kurokocchi!” Ryouta flashed a genuine smile and gave his beloved friend a hug.

“I missed you so much!”

“I’m also happy to see you, Kise-kun.” To any person the deadpan voice might seem cold and emotionless but Ryouta heard the happiness there. “Might I ask what are you doing here, Kise-kun?”

Before Ryouta can answer, an authoritative voice laced with annoyance echoed in the gym “Will you introduce your friend to us, Kuroko?”

“I’m sorry coach, this is—“ his friend was cut off by yet another interruption.

“Ryouta?”

Ryouta looked up to the voice that called his name and was surprised to see a familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar face.

Ryouta's last memory of the guy was that of a cheeky and energetic redhead that liked to follow him around. The dual colored scarlet locks were distinguishable though along with those distinct split eyebrows that became even more pronounced. Confirming those of his memories to the one in front of him right now, Ryouta beamed.

“Taiga! When did you come back? I didn’t know you’re back in Japan already.”

Ryouta immediately launched himself towards the redhead enveloping him in a big hug. “And you’re so big now!” the hyperactive blond placed his hands on both shoulders of the redhead his gaze raking him up and down. “Woah! You’re eyebrow is still as weird as ever, too!”

“Oi, first years! Getting carried away, aren’t you?” A boy wearing glasses with arms crossed over his chest stood beside Kuroko. Finally realizing that he was being a nuisance, Ryouta shut his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Captain.” Kuroko bowed silently to the glasses boy. “This is Kise Ryouta. He’s my teammate from middle school. Kise-kun, this is our captain, Hyuuga Junpei. ”

Ryouta was silently thankful to Kuroko for not introducing him using that stupid title but his relief was short-lived when he heard the captain’s reply. “It’s nice to meet you, everyone. Sorry for intruding.”

“Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles?”

The blond stood rigidly upon hearing it which was not missed by Kuroko. “No, I’m Kise of Kaijo now.”

The people who heard the blond’s reply were surprised with the reaction. It was obvious to them that the blond didn’t like the association of his name to the title of the prodigies except for their redhead teammate it seems.

“You’re a Miracle, Ryouta? Well, now this is something.”

“Just as I said Taiga, I’m Kise of Kaijo now. Not a Miracle,” enunciated by the blond. It seemed that the redhead deliberately ignored the reply because his eyes only sparked with more interest.

“How did you know Kagami-kun, Kise-kun?” the teal-haired shadow asked his former teammate.

“Well, Taiga, you see, is my younger brother!” Enthusiasm was evident in the blond’s voice.

Spluttering was heard in the direction of the person of interest and an immediate protest was heard. “Younger brother, my ass, Ryouta! Don’t believe him! He’s my cousin. We grew up in America together but his family moved back here during his 4th grade.”

“Ehh! Come on, Taiga! Didn’t you used to follow me around and call me Ryou-nii!”

The blushed that bloomed in the readhead was almost as red as his hair. “That was when I was still a kid! Don’t bring it up! Stupid blondie!”

"It’s nice to meet you, ikemen-kun but we're kinda in a middle of something here as you can see. So will you kindly state your business?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get so sidetracked." The model gave them a rueful smile. They didn't buy it one bit. In the few minutes of their acquaintance, it was obvious that the hyperactive blond's span of attention is as short as a five year old kid.

"Well, can I borrow Kurokocchi?" their guest or rather intruder asked looking at them with an innocent smile.

The captain sighed and looked at their coach who gave a nod.

"Go ahead then. You might as well take him if that'll make our job easier."

The blond gave them a quizzical look accompanied with a tilt of his head indicating his askance.

"Our job of getting some practice." The captain almost shouted his emphasis, veins almost popping in his head.

"Oh! Sorry again. Let's be off then, Kurokocchi! I'm really happy to have you back Taiga! I should be angry at you for not letting me know that you’re back but I’ll let it slide for now. Let's have a chat soon, okay?" The blond then proceeded to give the redhead a big hug and ruffled his hair.

"Go now stupid blondie or you'll be killed by our senpais. I still want to play against you so I can't have you dying here. It was nice to see you, too. And sure we’ll talk when you’re not interrupting our practice," the smiling redhead replied bumping his fist lightly to the blond's shoulder.

The teal-haired teen simply bowed his head to his teammates and exited the premises to which to blond immediately followed.

* * *

 

The former teammates found themselves in the bench nearest to the gym sitting side by side. They were nicely shaded by the nearby tree from the lingering heat of the afternoon sun. The squeaking of the shoes against the floor along with the familiar bounce of the ball can be heard inside their previous location indicating that practice has resumed.

A few minutes passed and neither one of them spoke a word. A soft breeze blew around them, giving them a sense of peace but Ryouta's mind was anything but that. His thoughts were in turmoil. He did want to talk to his friend but he wasn't quite prepared on what to really say since he made the trip on an impulse upon hearing that they'll be playing with his former teammate's school.

I guess let's start there. It’s better than nothing. "We'll be playing a practice match with you guys soon, did you know?" the blond asked casually.

"Yeah. We were told just this morning." He heard his friend reply emotion indecipherable in his voice.

"I was surprised when I heard you attended this school. You know, unknown and unrecognized." Suddenly finding his shoes interesting, Ryouta looked down and quietly added, "So different from Teikou."

At the corner of his eye, his former teammate did not give any outward reaction to his statement which allowed him to push even more, "Or maybe that's the reason. Because it’s so different from Teikou."

"I don't think that's the real reason why you're here, Kise-kun but to answer your question, I'm not so sure myself," the teal-haired teen finally replied. "I was just drawn to this team when I first saw them play. I'm still looking for the answer."

Ryouta silently contemplated his friend's answer. After a while, he made his decision not to beat around the bush. He swallowed thickly, feeling the cool breeze around them to calm him down.

He can't believe himself. Months after completely cutting himself off Teikou, it still affected him as strong as ever. "Why did you leave?" When Ryouta finally asked the question, he berated himself. _It’s just Kurokocchi. He's not an enemy. If anything, he's the only one I have left from that mess._ "You should know the answer to that already, Kise-kun." Kuroko has this faraway look on him like he was physically present but the one talking with Ryouta was far away. "After all, we might have left for similar circumstances though I guess the fundamental reason would be different."

As he heard the words, Ryouta's head shot up trying to catch his companion's gaze. Questions swirling in his amber eyes.

Kuroko gave out an almost inaudible sigh and let the silence stretch for a while. The rustling leaves and the soft whispers of the wind adding a calming background to their rather serious conversation. The harsh sound of the gym were momentarily forgotten like they were enclosed in a bubble of silence and memories they both want to run away from.

"Mine was seeing everyone in pain as they held the ball that meant everything to all of us once without even knowing where it (the pain) came from. And because I did not to know why a task so familiar suddenly became so foreign. It was somehow a good thing you were ale easy gone before all of those happened. You on the other hand," his friend paused and finally looked him in the eyes. What Ryouta saw in the depths of those usually calm orbs was a familiar sight. He could relate so well, it almost hurt physically. The tight squeeze in his chest and the burning of his eyes which have almost become as familiar as a friend were back. It was the only thing he felt back on those days after all.

Kuroko's pause lasted for only a few seconds but it almost became an eternity for them as it brought an onslaught of memories and feelings. "Left for only one reason." Kuroko gave him a silent smile.

They both knew after all. Though Ryouta thought that his reason isn't as noble as Kuroko thought. Even without experiencing it himself, Ryouta already saw what it would do to him. The one Ryouta thought he would've fought fate for but he turned out wrong because he ran away at the first sign of pain which only caused more pain to himself and to those he left behind. He simply ran away. And that was the reason why he can't break his shackles because he willingly put them on himself before leaving because of another selfish reason. He can't bring himself to completely cut him off his life.

Kuroko with his unending kindness only saw one aspect of Ryouta's selfishness. As if reading his thoughts though, Kuroko spoke.

"There's nothing wrong in preserving oneself. At the end of the day, I did the same after all. We can't completely justify our actions and we can't apologize either. That’s just it. We can only hope that they'd understand."

Kuroko's words pulled them out of their melancholic thoughts. Finally hearing their surroundings, Ryouta can now process his thoughts better. Kuroko's right. What's done is done. They cannot undo the past, they can only do something about the now which was the reason for their current actions.

Ryouta chose Kaijo to begin anew and to find help him find his way again. And now Ryouta knows that Kuroko did the same. He chose Seirin not because he didn't want get involved in the upcoming storm brought by the promise that bound them but it was to help him brace against it. Hopefully comeback better, not unscathed because they know it’s going to hurt, but just better. And more importantly, together. Not just with their current team but most especially with their former ones.

Ryouta's amber eyes were now filled with newfound confidence. One that was almost akin to what he had before all the mess. It was not much but it was infinitely better to the fake one he's been projecting these days.

"Well, I guess we can start by us pounding you guys in the upcoming match," Ryouta said finally with real cheer.

"You can try, Kise-kun but Seirin will win," Kuroko shot back a small smile grazing his lips.

Ryouta simply let out a chuckle letting the happy atmosphere surround them.

"I should get back now, Kise-kun. I'm sure coach is probably ready to kill me by now," Kuroko said casually as he stood up from his seat and looked at his companion.

Amber eyes lit up with positive light and a genuine cheer emanated from the blond. _It seems like my pep talk worked. Kise-kun looks the best with a smile after all. A real one._

Ryouta stood as well and gave a hug to his friend. His voice was muffled in the other's shoulder but his statement was clearly heard. "Thanks again, Kurokocchi. I always seem to be saved by you."

Kuroko gave him a gentle pat on his head as he let go off the shadow. There are times when words aren't necessary between them anymore especially after Ryouta's innumerable 'thank yous' but apparently this does not count as one.

His former teammate's reply floored him almost as much as their earlier heart-to-heart talk as he casually walked away from him.

"You're welcome, future cousin-in-law."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so far fetched, isn't it? Precious Ryouta and cinnamon roll Kagamicchi as cousins but oh well, I want it that way. It's going to be so much fun writing these two interact as relatives. 
> 
> I personally liked the flow of conversation between Kuroko and Ryouta here and I sorta felt proud for my descriptive skills there. Did I do a great job? Do tell me in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> **8/9/18: I did some minor changes here 'cause I needed it for other chapters. Sorry about that.**  
>  _  
> **Hint: The earlier notes may or may not hold true anymore. *winks~***  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are love! Hmu on tumblr, adoseofyukiya. I love talking with people there especially lovely readers. Let's fangirl together.


End file.
